


Feather Light Touch

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil seeks distraction, and finds a most unusual male...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Light Touch

Vergil kept quiet when he slowly opened the window. He had been wandering around at night again, lost in thought and memories. He needed something, or someone, to distract his mind. He was rather glad that he knew exactly where to go. In his time in the Order, he had learned of an extraordinary man. Albeit apparently completely human, this man carried an heritage that allowed him to overcome even supernatural opposition. Such a man could only be interesting, Vergil presumed. And maybe, it would turn out to be quite the struggle.

His eyes widened ever so slightly when he noticed that he had long been caught. Instead of being fast asleep, Chrom sat upright in his bed, appearing a bit tired, but otherwise calm and collected. Vergil still was crouched atop the window sill, but then sighed and slowly slinked into the room. There was little sense in retreating now. Moreover, he didn’t want to be viewed as a coward, by a human nonetheless.

“So you decided to come out of hiding?” Chrom’s voice was filled with just the slightest bit of anger, but otherwise, he just sounded exhausted. Vergil noticed a couple of bandages, indicating that Chrom had been wounded recently. “I suppose you’re not a demon, though. You would have tried to kill me already, if that was the case.”

This statement piqued Vergil’s interest. He hadn’t thought that a human would be chased by demons so overtly, and in a fashion that he would notice so. But the most interesting fact was that Chrom indeed was able to defeat or even kill demons. That was a sign of great power, and something that shouldn’t be present in a human. Or was it something Vergil had never heard of before?

“I’m indeed no demon.” Vergil spoke with spite colouring his tone. He would never have wanted to be associated with the underworld. He had the heritage of his father in him, but he viewed himself as much better than those pesky demons. “But I still was curious about you.”

Chrom rubbed across his face, his look thoughtful. Then, his appearance shifted ever so slightly. His hair turned blue, his body appeared leaner than before, and a strange mark appeared on his right upper arm. Vergil was rather fascinated by this transformation, which hinted at some sort of glamour hiding Chrom’s true identity. That would have been a part of the explanation as to why the demons would try to kill Chrom. That they had failed miserably over and over again was a statement to his power. But Vergil still couldn’t pin down what it was.

“Why are you here?” Chrom still was all calm, and Vergil couldn’t see any kind of weapon on him which would have posed an immediate threat. “You didn’t come for a pleasant chat only, I suppose. But you didn’t come to kill me either. So I’m curious what it should be then.”

“I was looking for some kind of distraction. Be it of any kind, really.” Vergil watched Chrom’s reactions closely, but up until now, Chrom was rather unimpressed by his appearance. There was some curiosity, without doubt, but it still was rather limited. “I wanted to find out who you really are. I have heard about you and read about you. The demons are struggling with you more than they would like to.”

For the first time, a small smile appeared on Chrom’s face. “They will struggle all the more when I find my true power. But for now, I already give them Hell, it seems. Which is all kinds of reassuring.” He then became more serious again. “Which is why I would also appreciate getting a good night’s sleep. It happens rarely enough as of late, and I don’t want to grow weak because of sleep deprivation.”

“Not to worry.” An idea formed in Vergil’s mind. He wanted to find out more about Chrom’s abilities, but at the same time, he didn’t want to become too attached to the other. He might be able to find out more about the possibilities of exploiting this power if he allowed Chrom to fall into the assumption that he actually mattered. “I can watch over you.”

Chrom sighed quietly, waving his hand in a dismissive manner, but he seemed to take a liking to the idea. “If you so insist. I would appreciate if you kept quiet now, though. It is way too late at night already.”

Vergil smiled to himself, and watched how Chrom fell asleep. He leaned closer when he was sure that the other male was fast asleep, to observe him more closely. He had presumed that the blue colour of Chrom’s hair was some kind of strong dye, but upon closer observation, he was more drawn to the conclusion that, much like his own white hair, it was Chrom’s natural hair colour. That was rather intriguing, and it made Vergil wonder if that was a hint for an unusual nature.

He sat down on Chrom’s bed, rather amused that the man didn’t wake up. As he saw it, Chrom was a warrior through and through, even though he looked calm and a tiny bit too lean to be too powerful. But then again, appearances often deceived.

With a very light touch to Chrom’s cheek, Vergil confirmed once more that the male was asleep, before he took a closer look at the mark on Chrom’s upper arm. It was unlike anything he ever had seen before. It was simple in design, but it radiated something very unusual. It wasn’t magic, as far as he could tell, but more like a mark like he and his brother possessed it. It consisted of a drop and what Vergil would have described as a highly stylized bird. Maybe a sort of water spirit?

“I will find out more about you than you’d find out about yourself…” Vergil muttered quietly to himself while he got up and then sat down on a chair a bit away from Chrom’s bed. Chrom’s finger twitched lightly, but he continued to sleep. Vergil chuckled faintly. “Just you wait. I will uncover every last bit about you.”


End file.
